


Stickiness Be Damned

by Nadia_Hernandez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia_Hernandez/pseuds/Nadia_Hernandez
Summary: Waverly and the children of Purgatory will have a good Halloween, Nicole swears, stickiness be damned.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 20





	Stickiness Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Waverly, I love Nicole and I love Wayhaught. I mean seriously... WE is the show that I wish Supernatural had been years and years ago when I started watching it as a kid and it deserves all the seasons in the world. Like, twenty seasons. Like, a Law and Order number of seasons.

"I understand that we're throwing a Halloween party; it's just that I don't understand WHY we're throwing one."

Waverly slows her primping but does not stop--sexeh kitty kat makeup isn't gonna apply itself, after all--long enough to fix her face in an expression that perfectly translates three question marks in large, bold font. "Uh, cause it's Halloween? Or close to Halloween and that's a good time to have a Halloween party since it won't be competing with every other Halloween party in the Ghost River Triangle. And it's not a Halloween party, it's a trick or truck for the town kids."

"See, that's my point." Nicole adjusts the grey wig. She's Maude, tonight. It was a favorite show when she was little--Bea Arthur brought bitchitude and that big butch energy better than anybody other than maybe Jane Lynch or Lisa Vogel and Nicole has neither the latter's voice nor the former's track suit. "We live in a haunted hellscape beset by demons, witches, dragons, gnomes, vampires and I'm not sure but possibly Bigfoot. I mean, I haven't seen him but other people have and it's not as if it's unrealistic enough under the circumstances for me to doubt them."

"Babe, wasn't that logger, like, super drunk? Like blind on wood alcohol drunk? And also a revenant?"

"True... but that's my point, right? It not like being told the story by an undead outlaw killed by the American West's premier lawman makes it LESS believable."

"Well now you're..." Waverly struggles so hard for a rebuttal that she smudges her make up. "Shitsicles!"

"Here, lemme help you." Nicole leans over to dab at her smeared cheek. 

"Thanks. So, yeah... you've definitely got a point. We live in a weird ass place and a lot of creepy things happen. It's like Courage the Cowardly Dog except with a lot of blood, occasional sexcapades and infinitely more mysterious brown goo. That's why it's so important for me to do this."

"You're going to defuse Purgatory's weirdness by filling my cruiser's trunk up with candy and handing it out to all the little ghosts and goblins?"

She smirks. "Well, I mean it's mostly for the kids but I'm not gonna turn any ghosts or goblins away. I'm not racist or anything."

Nicole can't help but laugh. "I don't know what kind of candy goblins would like, though, and it'll just fall through the ghost." She sighs. "Why do we live in a place where that's less of a joke than it is a prayer that we'll get through the night smoothly?"

"Cause we're lucky? Or cursed. Some of us are cursed."

"You, Waverly Earp, are not technically cursed."

"Cursed by proxy. Cursed cause I'm not gonna let my big sister be cursed all alone. And that's kinda the point of this whole darned thing. If I said I wasn't cursed because I'm not Ward Earp's daughter and Bulshar Clootie didn't throw his magic mojo on my ancestor and his amazing mustache I'd be a super dick. Not just a normal dick but a super one. So yeah... even though I'm not technically cursed I carry on like I am so Wynonna will have a curse buddy."

"And that's why we're filling my poor cruiser with sticky things for children and gremlins?"

"Yep! Exactly."

"I really am not sure I follow."

"Do you know how many kids go trick or treating in Purgatory? The answer is 'not many.'"

"A few," Nicole says. "I've chased my fair share of them and their little mini-IEDs away from mailboxes."

"Those aren't kids, Nicole, those are teenagers. I'm talking about sweet little ones in their sweet little pumpkin costumes--ones like Alice would be if we hadn't had to send her to live with Gus."

Is that what this is all about? Still... Waves has a point. She usually does. "You're right. I haven't seen many little kids out on Halloween."

"And you know why?"

"I can only imagine."

"Okay, so you're not a Purgatory native so you wouldn't know. Things get weird on Halloween--and not the good kinda weird that they're supposed to be with egging and spiders and bats and stuff. People used to disappear, little kids would disappear. I lost one of my best friends that way when I was in second grade. They found her later. Well, her head. It wasn't attached anymore. She still had her little cotton candy fairy princess makeup on." Waverly squeezes herself tightly to suppress a shudder. "Poor Anissa."

She heaves a sigh and goes on. "So yeah. Yeah. I decided that since the little ones couldn't go out on Halloween and actually do something decent and fun and normal cause our evil isn't even lawful evil, it's some kind of shitty, fairy princess eating evil that I would set up something where they could. They can come to your police car and get candy and go bob for apples in Doc's vintage, wild west saloon--kids like cowboys, right? I think they still like cowboys, Wynonna always liked cowboys at least--and if a goddamn demon shows up to fuck with them then the goddamn Earp heir is gonna blow em the fuck up!"

It's the most profanity she's ever heard from Waverly and Nicole knows that from the Gibson/Earp women that's the surest sign of passion possible. She hugs the smaller woman fiercely, tightly. She would truly be an angel whether she was descended from heavenly stock or not. So she'll pile candy in the trunk of her car and let the little ones pick it over, stickiness be damned. Some things are worth getting a little sticky for. The safety of Purgatory's children is one of them and Waverly Earp is another.


End file.
